


Thank you for leaving a comment

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, in-universe fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Loki's SHIELD's best computer scientist - on the clock.After work he writes smutty (and sometimes not so smutty) Stucky Fanfic on AO3.His stories might be getting a little smuttier over time - and the mysterious IronMan and his rather NSFW comments might just be the reason.
Relationships: Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Tony Stark, background Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 78
Collections: this is the version where you come out on top





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).



> This is a fill for a prompt from FrostIronKink on tumblr that I've seen an eternity ago and always wanted to write:  
> Loki writes smut fics and Tony is a reader who has no shame at all and tells him in detail how he touches himself to Loki’s writing. Loki answers out of curiosity, it turns out Loki enjoys it so so much: kinky sexting, but longer and in front of so many strangers… word spreads that Loki’s stories are more juicy in the comments than the story. 
> 
> It definitely went away from me – somewhere half-way through the first 1000 words Loki turned into a nervous AO3 author which is … not necessarily … _bad_ … but strange to read when he’s having the usual trouble of “Will people love this newest chapter of my fic or will they think I’m too perverted despite them having read a dozen chapters just like this already?” on top of “Will my fave reader like it and tell me how hot he finds it?”  
> Anyway. This story is almost finished and writing the last few thousand words and editing will hopefull not take too long (its currently sitting at 20k)  
> About formatting – I had a lot of fun making a workskin for this fic so if you want the full experience I would recommend reading it with creator’s style enabled. Also, yes, it is not exactly inbox-formatting but rather comment-section formatting with a little inbox thrown in but that worked better so wtfc?
> 
> Last but not least: I'm gifting this story to salamaderink who's been a very kind person even if I always forget answering people. They are the best kind of reader (well, except maybe Tony XD) and I hope you'll like this.

Loki withstood the temptation until he sat down for breakfast before he unlocked his tablet.

 _Fuck_ patience; the only reason he was updating his stories in the evening was so he could wake up to some lovely comments.

Also, possibly, to ensure he wasn't refreshing his AO3 inbox every 10 seconds or so after posting; he'd made that mistake once and he didn't get anything done that day.

It had certainly nothing to do with his favorite reader living on the other side of the world. The one who was apparently bold enough to read his explicit works during work, sometimes around other people, then left the most delicious comments under his chapters.

Quickly clicking through his bookmarks he landed on his work page and already felt a giddy, champagne bubbly feeling spread through him when he saw the number on his inbox - nine new comments since yesterday, yeah! - before he even clicked on the link.

Unable to keep from reacting he felt a grin bloom on his face that spread even further when he read the first two comments.

|  CaptainFucksBucky on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Tue 04.May 2019 11:16PM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Finally! Oh god above, finally, they fuck! Yeah!  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

|  IceSoldier on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Tue 04.May 2019 11:34PM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Yeaaaahhhhh!!!!!!  
---|---  
| Erm. Sorry. Im just so excited! Seventeen chapters and finally they admitted their feelings! And the sex was so hot! >//<  
I'm definitely going to leave a longer comment later!  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

IceSoldier had followed him since his very first fic and while he hadn't known CaptainFucksBucky for long - pretty much only since he’d started writing sex into his fics - she was also someone he knew so he made sure to reply quickly.

|  CaptainFucksBucky on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Tue 04.May 2019 11:16AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Finally! Oh god above, finally, they fuck! Yeah!  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

|  GodOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 07:46AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Finally! And there might be ... more ... next chapter?  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

|  IceSoldier on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Tue 04.May 2019 11:34AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Yeaaaahhhhh!!!!!!  
---|---  
| Erm. Sorry. Im just so excited! Seventeen chapters and finally they admitted their feelings! And the sex was so hot! >//<  
I'm definitely going to leave a longer review later!  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

|  GodOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 07:48AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| I'm happy the wait was worth it! I didn't think it would take so long but Steve didn't want to admit to his love ... and then they suddenly ended up having sex in, like, 5 seconds flat ...  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

Staring a little frustrated at his reply Loki's fingers hovered over the _Edit_ button - writing fics wasn't exactly easy but it was _a lot_ easier than replying to comments - before he left it as it was. If two years of fumbling for appropriate replies hadn't turned IceSoldier away then one badly worded comment wouldn't do it.

The next comment was even more difficult to answer.

|  ILoveAllTheBuckies on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 00:12AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

It wasn't that Loki didn't know his emojies but when even Google couldn't help him figure out whether the emoji in question had an orgasm or was puking he quickly answered it with

|  GodOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 07:53AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Thank you  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

and hoped it hadn't been some rude comment to tear his story down.

Though, well, in that case the commenter would probably think he'd meant it sarcastic, so ...

The next comment was on an older fic he'd posted a couple weeks ago - a kinky tentacle!Bucky on Steve PWP he'd pretty much only written because he'd wanted to see a certain reader's response - and the one after it was from the same commenter. It made Loki feel giddy - apparently NoStoriesNoChores had found  _How to seduce the Ice Captain_ good enough to search out more of his fics - and he took extra care to answer them.

And then his heart skipped a beat when he saw who the next comment was from. IronMan was _absolutely_ his favorite reader and commenter and he would be lying to say he wasn't coming up with ever more kinky fics just to read his comments.

Struggling to keep himself from answering directly - he would just forget his other commenters, he _knew_ how he got - he skipped the comment and quickly turned his attention to the other comments, tapping out replies while demolishing his bread roll and tea. Only when he'd answered everyone - and refreshed the page to make sure he wasn't going to forget someone; no new comment and he wasn't sure whether to be sad that no-one else had left a comment in the last ten minutes or excited because it meant he could finally read IronMan's thoughts - did he allow himself to read the comment.

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 00:22AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Oh, wow! Not what I expected at all! Steve, Steve, you kinky bastard! I didn't know you had it in you! (Okay, that’s a filthy lie, I totally know he’s as kinky as they come when you write him XD)  
---|---  
No but seriously, you have me so hooked on this fic, I pretty much promised Pep to be a good boy and do whatever she wants if she just left me alone for half an hour (so I could read this chapter, not that I told her that) when I saw you'd updated. I mean I thought they would maaaaybe admit their feelings to each other which would have made my day already!  
_AND THEN YOU WRITE PORN!!!!!_  
Do you have any idea what situation I'm in right now???!!!!! Like, when Steve was getting all hot and bothered so was I, damn you! And then he was getting an erection and let me tell you, if I'd known that you would make an update like this I would have worn different pants. Some that are a little less tight, and a little darker so you can't see how damp I am right now.  
And when Bucky nipped at Steve's nipples - fuck it, I could almost feel if, this was so well written! Though that might have also been my fingers, sneaking under my dress shirt and plucking my own nipples that they are terrible sore now. Honestly, I couldn't resist. It was that or rubbing another part of myself and I might not have been gone that far.  
"Biting anything back but a low moan he couldn’t contain Steve allowed his head to fall back, his body to arch in Bucky's ministrations. He had never thought sex could be like this, all trusting and heat and love. If he died this moment he would die a happy man." Me too, Steve. Me too. At least then I wouldn't have to explain to Pep why I was moaning like a bitch in heat these last twenty minutes. XD Or why my cravat isn't sitting right anymore.   
Or why I'm not fleeing as soon as I'm allowed (let me give you a hint as to why - I can't stand up from behind my desk until that stain is dry and Pep's definitely going to take advantage of that).  
Honestly, give a man some warning first!  
(But also, thank you so much for writing this and sharing it with us! It's super hot and I'm pretty sure Pep would say thank you, too, if she knew about it)  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Okay, so maybe Loki knew why he loved that particular reader.

He didn't know much about IronMan - his comments hinted that he was male, had a very good working position that allowed him an office of his own and Pep who was ... his secretary? Probably? Or maybe his PA? Definitely someone long-suffering who IronMan also definitely admired and feared.

He was also the kinkiest user on this whole damn website and the sole reason Loki came up with ever more kinky scenes just so he would have him tell his reaction to reading them.

Which he did.

Not that it had started out that way. Fuck, Loki _was_ kinky alright but if anyone had started leaving comments like this on his fics out of the blue he would have asked them to stop and, if they didn’t, reported them for sexual harassment. Just because he wrote explicit fanfic didn’t mean he wanted to read how anyone got themselves off to reading them without a warning first.

But IronMan ... well. He’d started out similiar to many readers, telling him that his fics were hot and set his tablet on fire. Then ... Loki wasn’t entirely sure how it had started, but at one point he’d caught himself gleefully bantering with him, his replies subtle and later ever more  _un_ subtle encouragements to write  _more_ .

He might still have asked him to stop if he hadn’t prefaced the first such comment with asking whether it was okay that he was telling him that, and that Loki only had to say one word and he would stop.

Loki ... hadn’t. Had actually told him that he was okay with IronMan continuing in this way.

And so ... IronMan  _had_ .

The alarm went off and he cursed - why _oh why_ couldn't he be a full time fanfic writer? Why did he have to have a job?! - before he grabbed his lunchbox, a bottle of water and his tablet, put them into his bag, and rushed out of the door.

At least he would still have enough time to reply in the train.

  
  


***§§§§***

  
  


There were few commuters at this time of day - too late for the 8 o'clock crowd, too early for the 10ners - and it didn't take him long to find a free four seeter. Putting his bag on the seat next to him he pulled his tablet out.

A grin came to his face when he read IronMan's comment again - it was almost hotter the second time around - before he started his reply.

|  GodOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 09:16AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Well, I hope you were finally able to escape - can't have my favorite commenter starting to hate me!  
---|---  
| I'm also a little surprised you didn't expect this to end in porn! Really, as if Steve and Bucky could communicate via words! They are both far more able to use body language XD  
And I’m also really happy that it got you all hot and bothered - that just means I've done my job well ^.^  
And please don't die - I wrote the next chapter with you in mind and I simply refuse to publish it if I won't have you to comment on it! So tell Pep to leave you alive ... at least until the next update comes *grin*  
Oh, and because you requested it - this is your official warning that the next update is going to be even hotter ... and it will go up as soon as it is edited ...  
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

"Wow. I don't think I've seen that evil smirk since you pulled that prank on Thor. Didn't know anyone else ranked high enough on your prank list to earn that."

Loki startled at the unexpected voice, then rolled his eyes and looked up at Natasha. "What makes you think I'm not talking to Thor?", he asked instead of denying it.

His friend and coworker let herself fall into the seat opposite him. "Thor prefers to call - contacting you via E-Mail would be very out of character for him. But that smile on your face was your  _fond_ evil smirk - the one you reserve for people that you both love and love to pull pranks on. Which I thought was a category that only applied to your brother until just now." She  tilted her head a little , a curious glint in her eyes.

Lying to Natasha was futile; there was a reason she was the best spy their agency had working for them. "It's IronMan", he admitted.

That look of unholy glee on her face was far too similar to the one he used himself. "Oo _ohh_ , I didn't have time to check your comments this morning. What did he write?"

Natasha had requested an invitation - and then created an account - about half a second after she had realized AO3 existed, then promptly subscribed to his own account. Even if they hadn't talked extensively about IronMan before there was no way she didn't know exactly who he was talking about.

Though Loki was pretty sure that other people didn't have co-workers gleefully going through the comment section of their smutty fanfics. On the other hand, they probably also didn't have the best beta-reader/cheerleader living less than ten minutes with the train from their home so he really had no reason to complain.

Turning the tablet upside down he handed it to her, then had the pleasure to watch her smirk widen until she outright grinned in the end.

"Looks like you got him into a very evil situation." Not that she seemed to mind; if any of their coworkers knew that the composed and cold Miss Romanov could look like this they would probably get a stroke.

"Though I'm wondering how you want to update this soon - I certainly haven't seen the next chapter yet."

"Finished it yesterday evening", Loki admitted.

"And then you couldn't keep from teasing him with it? Do you know what this looks like from here?"

Sadly, yes. Mostly because she'd told him more than once before. "I'm _not_ flirting with him! He's a stranger on the internet!"

"A stranger that even SHIELD's master hacker can't find. Don't try to tell me you're not interested."

That thing about being unable to lie to your best friend? Yeah, not good sometimes. "I don't know anything about him! He could be, I don’t know, twenty, or fifty, or, what if he’s married! Maybe he's not even gay and thinks I'm a woman!"

"Unlikely. His comments sound more like someone in his thirties, he's never referenced any woman in his life other than _Pep_ and the only man he ever talked about, Rhodey, is quite clearly just a friend or he would have made a comment about how he hoped that he wasn't making him jealous. Which brings me to your last point - the times at which he indicates that he is working speak for an American time zone. Since he made some comments about the snow in front of his window when it was still pretty warm here we can safely assume that he's living in North America or Canada. Which makes it very unlikely that he is a straight man telling all the world how he's getting all hot and flustered from reading gay fanfic."

Loki remembered to close his mouth. "How long have you been thinking about that?" Maybe having a spy as a best friend wasn't that bad after all.

Natasha just threw him a look. "Since you've started talking about him like a lovesick teenager about to draw hearts around his name."

Okay, forget it. Spies as best friends were the worst.

The old speaker came to unlive over their heads, announcing their stop, and Natasha handed him his tablet back - not without saying: "Send me the chapter as soon as you're finished editing it. I'll send it back to you this evening, no matter what mission they are sending me on."

  
  


***§§§§***

  
  


Loki actually liked his job. Working for a super secret spy organisation that recruited all around the world, working on minimizing conflict and death and maximizing cooperation between countries - whether those countries knew or not; mostly not -, freeing victims of human trafficking and hostage situations, defusing bombs and finding cures for illnesses that might have killed thousands, even millions otherwise - it had definitely been his dream from when he had been a small boy, always in his golden brother's shadow.

Of course, officially he still stood in Thor's shadow, what with his brother being a celebrated soccer player and him only a small employee in a software company.

Inofficially he hunted leads that led to terrorists, to corrupt politicians, millionaires that tried to hide their money in offshore bank accounts and whoever else was out to endanger the world today.

He might not wear a special costume and cape - honestly, most days he couldn't be assed to wear anything but his beloved black jeans and green shirts or hoodies - but he often thought that he saved the world at least as much as Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

So yeah, he did like his job. Especially when he came to his work place - three different monitors, more processor performance than he'd ever dared to dream of, a MISHU that he'd gotten pretty much as a welcome gift and a couple of plants that he rigorously cared for - and found a note in his calendar telling him that Tony Stark - _the_ Tony Stark, programmer, inventor, father of the best technology this world had ever seen and pretty much a god in his own right, Loki's biggest idol - was going to be here next week to update their hardware.

So yeah, on any other day Loki would have been ecstatic. Norns, on most days he was ecstatic that SHIELD had recruited him directly from university; he'd seen enough of drab office jobs during his internships.

Hell, even today he was happy beyond words, even though he just _knew_ that his work would suck him in and not allow him to check his inbox on whether IronMan had replied yet.

At least they made headway with their current biggest problem - a politician named Thanos who was suspected to not only embezzle money but also to be part of a child trafficking ring; all that aside from the fact that he was a piece of scum that constantly voted for taxcuts for the rich and to decrease support for the poor and disabled, claiming that resources were scarce and obviously only the strong could survive -, even getting far enough that his coworker, Victor van Doom, gave a cry of success when they gained access to carefully hidden emails and started his _Dr. Doom takes the super villain down_ speech until Skye threw her pencil at him to cut him off.

Not that the speech was bad. But doing it this early was just bad luck.

Anyway, by the time lunch came around Loki had actually all but forgotten about the fic. At least until he grabbed his lunch box and saw his tablet just waiting there.

For a moment he stared at it - unsure whether he preferred to eat alone with the words of (familiar) strangers or together with his coworkers in the cafeteria - but in the end it seemed Natasha was right; he was far too curious about whether IronMan had answered to wait with checking his inbox until he was home.

Waving his usual crowd off - who knew him good enough to know that he had his days of wanting to stay alone with his tablet, often even teased him about it; Loki wasn't sure what they would have said had they known that he spend his time talking about explicit Stucky fanfic instead of to his (non-existent) boyfriend - he headed for the green room.

SHIELD had gotten the little room with its blue and brown walls and multitude of plants - hence the name - on recommendation of their psychologists - apparently all the green helped against depression and indoor koller or whatever; Loki certainly wasn't a psychologist, he just enjoyed the atmosphere and the relative solitude it afforded him to check his inbox during lunch.

The only other person here today was Barbara, one of the other team leaders, who nodded at him before turning back to her book and Loki settled into one of the beanbags.

There were three more messages in his inbox - one on his newest chapter and the other two from NoStoriesNoChores who seemed to make their way through his ficlist - and an answer from IronMan.

Loki found himself almost vibrating with giddiness - comments from IronMan were amazing but answers to Loki's replies were often even better - and he made quick work of answering the other comments before turning to the treat he'd pretty much waited for for four hours.

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 09:46AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| What do you mean it will go up as soon as it is edited???!!!!!! I have meetings all day tomorrow! I won't be able to read it! And I won't be able to focus on my meetings! Pep is going to hate me!  
---|---  
| Why are you doing this to meeeeeeee????????!!!!!  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Snorting Loki caught himself pressing the tablet close to his chest, a wide grin on his face. There was a lightness in his chest, sparkling through his very being like champaign, and he felt warm with a mixture of joy and evil glee coursing through his veins.

It wasn't that he wanted to get IronMan into trouble. But knowing that he loved his fanfics this much? Knowing that he was looking forward to his writing this much?

Honestly, Natasha might just be right. Loki had never dared talk with his boyfriends about his hobby and knowing that this man - this funny, emotional, smart person who often saw Loki's clever plot twists in advance, who had a way with words that send shocks of heat through him, who was capable of hiding in the world wide web from him - looked forward to his writing ... okay, so maybe Loki was a little smitten with him.

Maybe even more than a little.

Still grinning he opened the reply window and started to type.

|  GodOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 01:46PM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| What do I read? I should post it definitely this evening and you can't wait? Well, since it's you ... ^^  
---|---  
| Also, what are you even still awake? I hope you’ve gone to bed by now, you have meetings tomorrow!   
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

The unholy glee that had filled him after replying – and especially after reading IronMan's reply that came in a couple minutes before the end of his break –

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 02:13PM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Noooooooooo!!!!  
---|---  
| Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!  
| Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT_TT  
(also, yes daddy, im going to bed ....)  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

hadn't yet left him when he returned home and it was probably what not only made him edit his last chapter in record time after he'd dropped his things into the hallway but also pick up the next chapter from where he'd left it yesterday evening barely five hundred words in and hammer out another three thousand words before going to sleep which was ... another record, definitely.

And if it had another sex scene that had been entirely unplanned and was absolutely fueled by things he would love to do to IronMan - who for some reason looked a lot like Tony Stark; probably because of that notification today - well, no-one but him and probably Natasha knew of it.

Apropos Natasha - if there had ever been a hero in his life then it was definitely his best friend who had managed to beta the chapter just in time for an evening upload despite being "somewhere I can't tell you about or I would have to kill you XOX" and ended her mail with "And don't you //dare// not update today. I want to see his comment tomorrow, it's so going to make my day!".

Laughing Loki checked her edit - just a few things that he quickly changed - before he transfered it to AO3.

His finger hovered over the upload button when his eyes were drawn to the notes section. Grinning he checked the notes box at the beginning and typed out: "This chapter comes early thanks to IronMan. If you liked it leave your gratitude under his comment".

So. He hoped IronMan liked his gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting steamy ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx to everyone who's given this little project of mine a chance XD
> 
> 3 things:
> 
>   * First: So when I wrote this I never thought about what AO3 did with Creator's Style when you download a fic. Now I'm someone who saves every fic I like because you never know when someone deletes them (Nope, I have no intention of doing that) and I want to be able to read them whenever I like. Which is the reason I'm going to try and figure out how to get the style working even when downloaded, or at least change it into something that's a little more readable ...
>   * Second: When I edited this chapter I noticed that Tony sounded a little OOC to me. I've decided to leave him that way - this Tony is an anonym commenter on the net and has steeped in fanfic-culture for a few years - I'm just assuming he picked up a little of how people comment on AO3
>   * Third: I know that comments aren't indented like that in the inbox. I just think it's easier to figure out which comments relate to which other comment (correct me if I'm wrong here). Of course, when it comes to IronMan's comments Loki's going into the whole Thread so they are in the correct order ...
> 


The next morning came with his inbox full of new comments - 13 all in all, a couple of which were people thanking IronMan for the early update.

Anticipation filled him with prickling energy; their comments could only mean that IronMan _had_ left a comment and Loki couldn't wait to read it.

Still, after he’d read through all the other comments he somehow managed to roll out of bed and go to the bathroom and change clothes before he checked his tablet again.

There was a new comment and Loki grinned reading it - it was from CrystalClear, another regular commenter -, then came to an abrupt stop when he'd almost managed to run into the kitchen wall.

Sighing he put the tablet down to go and assemble himself a quick breakfast before returning to his tablet.

Ignoring the thank yous for IronMan he quickly replied to the other comments before he turned to the two left by his favorite commenter.

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 04:32PM EST  
---|---|---  
  
| What have you doneeeeeeeeeee?! *cry* I’m at a meeting and I have to go back in right nowwwwwwww ...  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Grinning Loki scrolled to the other, later comment.

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Wed 05.May 2019 05:16AM EST  
---|---|---  
  
| Holy fucking shit! This is hot! I think I may have accidentally set my tablet on fire just by loading it!  
---|---  
| No but honestly, this chapter is great! I love that Steve and Bucky talked with each other - even though listening to them and the board of directors both was a bit of a challenge - and after that ...   
Okay, let me tell you I really can't recommend reading _hot_ smutty Cap-on-Bucky fanfic in a meeting with nine other people _and Pep_! I felt very much like your Demon!Bucky from _Under the Table_ when Succubus!Steve snug in to tease him while he had that Very Important MeetingTM with all the other important demons. All around me people who are all serious and talking about things that it took me like ten minutes to read up on and here I'm sitting, growing hotter by the minute because Bucky has promised Steve to fuck him right through the table. And then Steve turned right into a moaning mess and I wanted to do the same thing ... and instead Emily asks me what I think of their proposed project! As if I was interested in their project when there were Steve and Bucky making out!  
Though to be honest, the worst part? Was when they were lying next to each other and Steve whispered _I love you_. I just wanted to melt into a puddle and hug them to my chest! I want my sons happy and the fact that there is still a Hydra agent out there ... :(  
Anyway, after what you put me through? You just have to write the morning after! I can just see Bucky waking Steve up with a kiss and Steve is at first so surprised but then he turns very receptive and they end up making out all morning.   
Please. You've been so evil with this update, make it up to me? (@_@)  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Loki had opened the reply window before he'd even thought about it.

|  GodOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 07:11AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| I'm _evil?_ Then why would I post the next chapter so soon?  
---|---  
| Though I might be swayed ... tell me more about how evil I am ;)  
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

A moment later he stared at his words.

What ... what had he _done_? This ... this sounded like flirting! Fuck, it _was_ flirting! _It was him flirting with a virtual stranger on the internet in the comment section of his own explicit Stucky fanfic. BY PUBLICLY ASKING HIM TO WRITE MORE ABOUT HOW HE’D_ _GOTTEN OFF_ _ON_ _LOKI'S WORDS!!!_

Loki wanted to sink into the floor. Sure, he and IronMan had played around with teasing before, but this? This was the first time Loki had actually _asked_ for it.

And the worst part was that IronMan was a registered user. Even if Loki deleted or changed the comment right now, if he had automatic emails activated he would see this version.

He would see Loki outright flirting with him. The way he would flirt with a man he might see in a bar and want to take home.

Just that, unlike with a stranger in a bar, Loki _knew_ IronMan. He _liked_ him. Liked his comments. Liked the way he would tease Loki right back. How he was smart enough to often see through the plots Loki wrote and yet still enjoyed them. How he was so open, not only with how hot he found the smut but also the other, softer parts. _I just wanted to melt into a puddle and hug them to my chest!_ \- which man in RL would admit such things? And sure, it probably was the anonymity the net afforded them, but still ...

He didn't want to lose this.

"Fuck."

Because Natasha was completely right. Somehow Loki had completely missed the part where he shouldn't fall for a stranger on the internet that he barely knew _anything_ about, had bypassed the exit _friendship_ and jumped right into the whole _likeyou/loveyou/marryme_ thing that Natasha had done with Clint.

And now he'd pretty much announced it to the whole world, right there on AO3.

Though he supposed most of the people reading this wouldn't actually work out what he had done.

Maybe ~~hopefully~~ ~~h~~ ~~opefully not~~ IronMan was one of them.

  
  


***§§§§***

  
  


In the end Loki left the comment as it was though he couldn't help but check regularly whether IronMan had answered. It wasn't helping that Natasha wasn't taking the train with him today - she probably wasn't even in the city again if they'd send her on another mission, might not even return for a couple of days or weeks or even months like that time when she'd gone undercover to take out a dangerous organization, only to return with their most dangerous assassin trailing after her.

Honestly, sometimes Loki thought that their life sounded too much like an action movie.

Then he remembered that he was working for a super secret spy agency and he knew again why that was.

Anyway, with Natasha gone and their search for more incriminating material on Thanos dragging - yeah, Skye was convinced it was Victor's fault and Loki couldn't entirely disagree, logic be damned – he couldn’t keep his thoughts from flicking back to his inbox regularly, and when they finally decided to take a break - "It's not like we'll get anything done without a break to get fresh ideas", as Victor put it - he was the first to take his bag and vanish back into the green room.

Yet whatever he had ~~feared~~ expected, it had nothing on what waited for him in his inbox.

There were _nine_ new comments - a little unusual at this time in the day. And already the first two comments left him quite mystified:

|  StuckyOTP on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 10:34AM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| Ssh, this is half the reason I'm reading his fics.  
---|---  
| It's like a fic in a fic.  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

| Supralover on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 07:06PM JST  
---|---|---  
  
| Are you ... aware ... that this is public?  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Of course four comments down - one of them by NoStoriesNoChores and Loki really _really_ started to like them - he found what had weirded Supralover out.

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 03:45AM EST  
---|---|---  
  
| Tell you more about how evil you are?  
---|---  
| Well, if you insist.  
| Since you were nice enough to warn me I've chosen a dark suit today, anthracite with a white shirt and a red cravat. Also boxer briefs because that always helps hide the effects of your stories.  
Anyway, so I was sitting in my nice one-man office, hoping you would update before I had to go to the meeting. I even ordered lunch in instead of going out - and I have this really good Thai restaurant across the street that refuses to do take out which is normally the only reason coming in to work is bearable so this is a big sacrifice - but _no_ \- the notification came in exact two seconds after Pep came in to collect me for the meeting.  
I can't tell you how betrayed I felt. Also, congratulations - this is peek evildom  
Anyway, so I came into the conference room, greeting all those people that I really didn’t care about right then, and all the while my tablet is pretty much _burning_ a hole in my hand. You can't imagine the look Pepper send me - I'm not usually one to bring a tablet with me so she knew something was up - but she wasn't taking it so I could put it down on the table.  
I will have you know that I resisted all of fifteen minutes before I powered it up. And with how boring that meeting was and how much I wanted to read your update this is a true sign of the strength of my will!  
So eventually they got caught on a topic - it's not like they need me; I'm merely there as a figurehead - and I couldn't resist anymore and opened your update.  
I guess I should have known two paragraphs in that this was a BADTM decision but then that's something I'm very good at making. Or very bad at making XD  
Steve and Bucky talking, Bucky confessing that he'd followed Steve secretly and didn't dare reveal himself because he thought that Steve didn't remember him. That he didn't care for him anymore now that he had his pick under the other nobles - ouch, that hurt! I just wanted to hug him and keep him close and tell him that it's okay, that Steve never forgot him, that he always searched for him! *hugs Bucky* * gets stabbed by Bucky*  
AND THEN STEVE SAID IT!!!! And I wanted to hug him, too, because that was so sweet and amazing and _ohhhhh_. And I just wanted to curl around my tablet and enjoy that moment of the two of them being together because this is exactly what I wanted for them and I WASN'T ALLOWED TO BECAUSE I WAS STILL IN A MEETING AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO NOT GRIN LIKE AN IDIOT WHILE ALL AROUND YOU PEOPLE ARE WEARING THEIR SERIOUS FACES????!!!!!  
I'm halfway convinced Pep noticed something because she was throwing me her LOOKTM (Seriously, her looks are awesome. Scary, but awesome).  
So I had to pretend to listen for a while - not that they had gotten any closer to the one topic I was interested in that made me attend the meeting in the first place - so after another ten minutes I was sneaking glances again.   
And howdy did the action change! You really didn't promise too much!  
When Steve was carefully pulling the clothes from Bucky, was telling him that he loved him, that he thought he was the most beautiful person in the world, even without his arm - I both wanted to cry and hide because it was so hot! Or more warm, like a hug around your whole body. And when Bucky was melting in his arms I wanted to melt with him.   
And then Steve was kissing Buckys shoulder and his prosthetic and - okay, I may have sniffed a bit. At least Amy and Kendis threw me those really strange looks so ...  
Tried to cover it up by coughing a bit and pulling the tablet closer (Pep looked about ready to take it from me) and drinking some coffee and I'm pretty sure they only thought I was sleeping again.   
Which might have been really good because after that I got really uncomfortable in my seat. Hu-hu, Steve going down on Bucky? I swear I felt every drag of his tongue on my own body! Felt him kissing his way up my chest and licking my nipples all so sweatly ... Bucky, I understand you, I too had trouble keeping from moaning.   
And then Bucky kissing Steve and then Steve grazing his teeth along Buckys jaw while also starting to finger him open ... I was cursing my boxers for being far too tight. And I was taking a sip from my coffee to hide my flushing - i swear I was flushing all the way and i _don't usually flush!_ \- and my hand was trembling so bad i was almost spilling it. I just hope noone noticed that.  
By the time Steve was finally pushing Bucky on the table i was about ready to take a cock up my ass, too, so hot was I, and i might just have moaned when Steve was gliding into him and felt how tight and hot and perfect he was! Fuck, I was ready to pull the fire alarm!  
And then after, when they were lying together and Steve promised Bucky they would never be parted again ... that was so good I have no words for it. It was awesome.  
Was that enough telling you how evil you are? ;)  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Loki ... was speechless.

And that was saying something. He was _never_ speechless - not in school when he had to deal with Thor's idiot friends or when he had to get himself out of some of those situations his dumb teenage self got himself in or even later, when suddenly running into Director Fury and getting coffee all over that leather suit (at least it was black; next to all the blood they assumed to be on that thing the coffee wasn’t even noticeable) or that time when he'd been on a mission with Natasha and suddenly found himself faced with the criminal they'd tried to take down (the way he'd talked circles around the asshole and then overwhelmed him had actually gotten him an offer to become more of a field agent but he'd been happy to decline).

So, him being speechless? Unbelievable.

Him being speechless and hot and bothered and flustered because the stranger on the net on whom he might have a little bit of a crush had returned his challenge with a piece of very personal, very sexy, very flirty writing?

Unthinkable.

It wasn't really helped when he, unsure of what to do, refreshed the page and found a new message waiting for him.

|  BlackWidow on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Fri 7.May 2019 00:01AM NZDT  
---|---|---  
  
| Looks like you're lucky.  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Yeah, fuck. Looked definitely like IronMan was a very kinky bastard who was both ready to take on Loki's challenges head-on as well as interested enough to flirt right back.

It was this probably that made Loki answer the way he did.

|  GodsOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 01:03PM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| I'll admit, that's not how I expected you to react. But wow was it hot (≧◡≦). Any interest to co-write some time?  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

Co-writing would mean he might get his email address. Or at least a way to communicate that wasn't in front of pretty much the whole world.

Just that it didn't seem like IronMan was as on board with this plan as he.

After answering the other messages and refreshing the page one more time he found a new message waiting for him.

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 07:11AM EST  
---|---|---  
  
| I fear I'm not good enough for that. But thanks for the offer, I'm happy you liked my comment :)  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

Which could be true. Or a way to decline giving out any more personal information.

Just on the chance that it was the first Loki pulled his ace out of his sleeve.

|  GodsOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 01:13PM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| How about you let me be the judge of that?  
---|---  
| I had no intention of writing about their morning after but I might just be persuaded ... provided you tell me all about how you feel when you read it ...  
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

Blushing at the text that was much bolder than Loki usually was - either in RL or on the net - he still posted it.

If IronMan wanted the challenge Loki was more than ready to provide him with one.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained after all!

  
  


***§§§§***

  
  


When he finally dared to  look for an answer once he was home - so yeah, he  _was_ nervous - he found 

|  IronMan on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 07:23AM EST  
---|---|---  
  
| Well, if you put it this way ... but you'll have to wait until Saturday to post it or I'll be at work again.  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadDelete

making him grin wide.

|  GodOfMischief on How to seduce the Ice Captain |  Thu 06.May 2019 07:16PM CEST  
---|---|---  
  
| I'll post it saturday morning, 8 o'clock New York Time. Hope that's your morning after time ;)  
---|---  
  
ReplyThreadEditDelete

And then he send a quick text to Natasha.

_You have to help me make this chapter really really hot._

**Author's Note:**

> css for the Buttons on the comment boxes is from https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929336


End file.
